In-plane switching (IPS) is a display technology that has been used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel wherein twisted nematic (TN) or chiral nematic liquid crystals are used as a light-controlling medium. In particular, in a display panel where a nematic liquid, crystal material known as the blue-phase light crystal (BPLC) is used to control the transmission of light, the structure of the electrodes plays an important role in controlling the driving voltage of the liquid crystal display and the contrast of the display.
In an IPS LCD panel using a nematic liquid crystal as the light controlling medium, the electric field that controls the alignment or configuration of the liquid crystal molecules is provided by two sets of protrusion electrodes alternately arranged on the lower substrate of the display. Typically, the display panel has two substrates and two polarizes with different polarization directions disposed on each of the substrates. The configuration of the liquid crystal molecules, along with the polarization directions of the two polarizers, controls the optical transmissivity of the display.